Snippets of fluff
by FufuuDesu
Summary: A series of drabbles to make your heart melt! Shameless Ayano and Kazuma fluff.
1. In Your Arms

Hey guys~ I was in the mood to write something random and fluffy, so that's where this drabble chain came from!

Every chapter will feature something inspired by a word or a phrase generated by my math teacher and some dudes sitting next to me in summer school xD The chapters don't have any correlation with each other unless explicitly stated. The characters may be a bit OOC here as I am pelting extreme fluff their way, despite Ayano's Tsundere-ness and Kazuma's blunt coldness at times.

Have fun reading!

Oh! This story is _DISCLAIMED. _I don't own Kaze No Stigmaaaaaa~ :3

* * *

**_Drabble #1- In Your Arms_**

_**Prompt**-Caught_

_**Dedication**- Someone special~ ^^ -shamelessfluffattack-_

* * *

Ayano peered through the corner of her eyes at Kazuma. It was morning; a film of soft light scattered over his sleeping form, softening his sharp bone structure and emphasizing his smooth skin. The sound of birds chirping muted by the window and curtains made Ayano feel even more at peace.

Waking up in the morning in Kazuma's arms was her favorite part of the day.

Ayano shook herself free from his embrace and sat up. The coveres slipped from her shoulders and the morning chills cooled her. She then turned slowly in place, making sure not to disturb Kazuma. Facing him, she gazed lovingly at her husband's through half-opened eyes, weighed down by relaxation and sleepiness. Lying down once more on his outstretched arm, she traced the outlines of his face and marveled over how long his eyelashes were and how they gently flicked upwards at the end.

She watched how his chest slowly rose and fell, and how his lips suddenly showed a hint of a smile. She smiled back at him on impulse, and then reached up to stroke his hair.

Running her fingers through his hair was like running fingers through a soft and fluffy stuffed animal; his hair was soft, silky, and a delectable shade of milk-chocolate brown. Ayano worked her fingers up his scalp and then down again, smoothing his hair out whenever she made it stick out in all directions.

She then noticed how goosebumps were forming on his arms; he was very sensitive to sudden changes in temperature.

Grasping the covers between her fingers, Ayano pulled them up to cover them. She then snuggled up to him for more warmth as well. He instinctively wrapped the arm that wasn't supporting her neck around her, and brought her even closer to him. In response, Ayano slinked an arm under his and ran her hand down his back rhythmically. That was when Kazuma woke up.

He opened his eyes and looked down upon her, showering her with warmth.

"Ayano." He said simply, letting her know what he was feeling just by the soft and tender tone of his voice.

A smile flooded Ayano's face slowly as she withdrew her head off his chest where it was resting before. Kazuma moved his arm from the crook of Ayano's neck and settled it around her slender waist. With his other hand he nudged her chin up so he could land a soft kiss on her nose. He then feathered a few more on her cheeks, her eyelids, and then slowly brought his lips to hers. She pressed him more firmly against herself, and then kissed him back.

His delicate attention to her made Ayano's mind go blank. All she could think about was him and how delectable he tasted, smelled, and felt. She drank his scent in, and loved how it was a mix of something sweet, masculine, and rich at the same time. He was chocolate spiked with something more that drugged her, made her want more. She roamed his body with her hand yet again, never getting enough of how his skin felt against her.

Kazuma nipped at her lower lip lightly, and she let out a breathy sigh. He then went back to flicking his tongue against hers, and letting himself fall into the dizzying spiral of emotions.

Before it got too out of hand, Kazuma forced himself to pull away from her. He held her close against him again, trying not to notice how plump and rosy her lips had become after their kiss session. Ayano pouted at first, but then settled down against his chest again, listening to his heart thumping vigorously.

Kazuma pulled up a strap of Ayano's nightgown that had fallen and Ayano looked back up at him, startled. She could still feel where his fingers had grazed her skin, and she tingled all over. He was too close, yet too far away.

Suddenly, Ayano felt hungry. Deciding to make breakfast, she got up. She had barely put one slipper on when a hand was on her wrist, sending her falling backwards.

She landed against Kazuma's chest, with his arms around him securing her into place. "Where do you think you're going?"

For a moment just being next to him, letting his warmth radiate towards her rendered her speechless. That _hanyan_ feeling was there again.

Then, Ayano told him, "I'm hungry! I was going to make breakfast."

Kazuma poked her playfully and then took her hand in his. "C'mon princess, let's go eat!"

Ayano grinned up at him. Throwing a big tee at him, she told him lightly, "Okay, but you should wear something first!"

Kazuma smirked at her after taking the shirt from her. Still shirtless, he teased, "You sure you want me to wear that shirt? Don't you like be better without it?"

Ayano blushed immediately. "Hey!"

Kazuma then ruffled her hair, letting her know he was just joking. He then poked her cheek, making her smile again.

Ayano took the moment to say, "So are you going to put on that shirt or not?" Kazuma laughed, and then in one swift motion donned the shirt.

"Are you happy now princess?" He asked, reaching for her slippers under the bed.

"Yes~" She sighed happily as he slipped her slippers on her feet. He pulled Ayano to her feet, and with that newlywed aura around them, they walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

* * *

So fluffy I might die xD

Review? :3


	2. Stay

_Christmas is nowhere near but hey, it's been getting cold so HERE'S A CHRISTMASSY FANFIC~ This is told in Ayano's point of view, although this might be a bit OOC.  
_

_I want Christmas to come alreadyyyyyy~ xD PRESENTS~ HOT CHOCOLATE yummy yummy. Best of all, NO SCHOOL ;)_

_Stay warm guys~ _

_-P.S: Changing seasons will be updated soon as well. Sorry for the Hiatus-starting school means less time to write :c But I'll adjust!_

_This is **DISCLAIMED.** Me no own Kaze No Stigma. _

* * *

**_Drabble #2- Stay_**

_**Prompt**__-Brrrr!_

_**Dedication**__- Fire Dragon Princess, my first reviewer. Yes, Ayano/Kazuma are quite the pair :3_

* * *

I puffed out some warm air onto my cold hand and rubbed them together, trying to warm myself up.

It was one of those nights where there was nothing but cold, dark night. My breath made a tiny white cloud in the jet-black pool of darkness.

I glanced once more into the streets, seeing a few people rushing to and fro, but none of then were the person I wanted to see.

_Where was he?! _Kazuma was never ever _ever_ late!

I readjusted my seat on the stone pedestal of some raised garden and then tucked my hands in my pockets again, pulling out my phone.

_11:27_. We were supposed to have met at 10:30!

Feeling cold and dejected, I slipped the phone and my hands back into the pocket of my jacket. It was Christmas Eve, and here I was- alone while the rest of the world celebrated. Another joyous couple passed me, holding hands and lost in their own worlds.

At this point I wondered if I should just go back home and give up on Kazuma ever coming. For some strange reason I sat there some more, wallowing in despair.

Some more time passed, and Kazuma still wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I was brought out of my daze by a strange man who wobbled up to me. He reeked of alcohol and addressed me in a wavering voice. "Hey there missy, wanna c- -hic- come with me to a -hic- special place?"

I immediately recoiled and started to walk away from him, but to my horror he latched onto my wrist firmly. I turned and saw his face. The moonlight cascading upon it made his angular features seem sinister. I struggled against him- trying to run away.

"S-sir, let me go!" I cried, feeling my stomach drop and a chill running through me. I was too cold and tired to fight back against his iron grip. The strange man's face then twisted into a strange sort of smile.

"Well well, what do we have here?" His hand was on my abdomen, trying to snake its way up.

I yelled as loudly as I could, "HELLLLPPPPP!" I tried to get his hand off me, but he easily pushed me away.

"There's no one around missy. No one to help you. Now let's get a kiss here-" At that point I felt like all hope was lost.

Suddenly, he was flung onto the ground and away from me. A withering punch hit the bum's face and I heard a loud crack. Another punch and the drunkard toppled to the ground.

I quickly scooted to the side, wanting to be as far away from the drunk man as possible. When I looked at who had saved me from who knows what, I saw a familiar face.

It was Kazuma. I looked up at him blankly for a second- seeing his eyes widen in recognition. "Ay-" He choked out, immediately wrapping me in his arms. I was too stunned to move for a while, just standing there in his embrace stiffly.

Suddenly I melted into his arms and began sobbing. He whispered many things into my ear that night. Words that started off soft, broken, thick with regret and then slowly went to his regular voice. He told me over and over again how sorry he was, and how much he regretted something so horrible happening to me. When I was more or less calmed down, we called the police and testified to the whole incident together.

Luckily a surveillance camera proved the bum's bad deed and he was arrested.

When me and Kazuma finally left the police station, the morning sun shone over the buildings softly. It was almost morning.

"Let's go to my apartment." He suggested, stroking my hair rhythmically. I nodded, burrowing deeper into his chest. He cradled me in his arms and I was glad of how safe I felt with him.

With me in his arms the whole time, we somehow made it to his apartment.

When the door was shut tightly behind us, we separated to take off our shoes and change into slippers. I was getting tired and hungry, but I was still shaken from the incident. I whimpered when Kazuma began to walk into the kitchen, leaving me in the living room. Hearing me, he turned back and swept me into his arms yet again.

"Don't leave me." I whispered. At that his arms tightened around me.

"Never, Ayano. Never."

* * *

I think I'll just leave it here, but I may pick it up later.

Review please? :3


End file.
